Camping Trip of Doom
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: The ninja are forced to go on a camping trip to bond. But their harmless camping fun is going to turn into a horrific nightmare. Extra characters included (you should know who they are by now). Rated T just in case. Oh yeah, and summary, you SUCK!
1. Chapter 1

"You need to go outdoors more he said. It'll be a bonding experience he said."

Cole folded his arms

"Kai, we get it, you're pissed off about this. We all are!"

Sensei Wu had asked the ninja to go on a camping trip for the weekend so they could 'bond'. They didn't get why they had to. They trained, watched TV, and ate together. Hell, they even slept in the same room. But Sensei wouldn't take no for an answer, so they were all forced to pack their bags and head out into the forest. Yet, like always, they decided to make it interesting. They were going to have a 'freeze out' where they had to endure freezing temperatures with only the clothes on their backs. No tents, no nothing.

Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay sat around waiting at the forest entrance, waiting on Amber. They would just turn around and leave her behind, but Amber was in charge of sneaking all the electronics in her bag. But it shouldn't be taking _this _long to do it. Jay tapped his foot impatiently

"Where is she? She should have all of them by now!"

"Perhaps she was caught?"

"Zane, I don't think that's possible. That girl once sneaked me past an amusement park gate when I couldn't afford a ticket!"

"And just how did she do it?"

"I'd...rather not say."

Everyone was staring at Jay awkwardly

"Heh-heh...well, I um...heh...hey there she is! Let's all pay attention to the girl walking over to us shall we?"

Everyone looked over at what was Amber zipping up her backpack and swinging it over her shoulder. They were about to greet her, but stopped after realizing that someone was with her.

Ratchet.

Kai scowled

"Hey hey hey! Who the hell invited Whiskers to come with us?"

As Ratchet gave him an equally harsh scowl, Amber pointed to herself

"I did. I thought that I would make this trip less miserable by bringing someone on this trip that I actually like that's not Zane."

"How did you sneak him here anyway?"

"I did something that none of you would ever think of: I got Sensei's permission."

The four gasped, Jay even fell onto the ground. Ratchet folded his arms

"I didn't have a problem with coming. I had nothing better to do with my weekend...or life."

"Also, Ratchet isn't the only one that came."

Clank appeared over Ratchet's shoulder. Cole shook his head

"Oh joy, the cat brought his talking crockpot with him."

Amber snapped at him

"Bitch, I'll cook you in a crockpot if you don't take that back!"

Zane broke the two up

"Please, let us not tear each other apart before we even start the trip."

Jay's shoulder's lowered

"Aww, me and Ratchet were about to start throwing money."

"I'm kinda glad that you didn't because Ratchet has nuts and bolts as money. You wouldn't be making it rain, you'd be making it hail."

No one said anything, Amber's ears lowered in an annoyed position

"Oh screw you guys, that's funny!"

"No it isn't."

"Be quiet Kai, like you know anything about comedy."

"Yes I do!"

"Your knowledge of comedy is like your knowledge of romance."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the only one here who doesn't have someone in their life."

"Not true!"

"Nya has the Cole and Jay love triangle, Zane has Pixal, Sensei and Garmadon have Misako. Hell, even I have Lloyd and somewhat of Ratchet."

Ratchet cocked his head

"Who's Lloyd?"

'Oh yeah that's right, this is pre When Dimensions Collide II. Make him forget about it, make him forget about it!'

"He's...uh...someone that I just made up so it wouldn't seem like I'm all yours."

"Uh...okay?"

Cole tapped his foot impatiently

"Can we get going? If Sensei sees that we're still here he's gonna kill us."

"Right, come on boys...and somewhat girl. Let's get this weekend over with."

The group started to head off. Amber's ears lowered again as Ratchet walked up along side her

"Man...I wanted to tear Cole apart. What else can I do with these claws and sharp teeth?"

Clank thought about it

"Hmm, Zane said that you are not allowed to injure Cole before the trip started. So that means that _after _the trip has begun, you can tear Cole apart."

"...Ratchet, you cannot fathom the amount of love I have for this robot."

Amber walked a little faster in Cole's direction. Ratchet looked at his friend

"Dude, I think you just screwed Cole."

"I do not have a problem with that."

"...Yeah, neither do I. Heh-heh, this is going to be one hell of a weekend."

* * *

**Why am I writing this?**

**...**

**...**

**Honestly I have no idea, it just came to me while I was sleeping**

**Don't like Ratchet and Clank in this story, don't read**

**Make sure to leave a review while grabbing your complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cole: Okay, um...would you rather eat a seven and a half pound steak or stand in a room full of tarantulas for seven and a half minutes?

Amber: Oooh, that's a toughie. Is the steak served with anything else?

Cole: No, it's just the steak and a glass of water

Kai: How many spiders are there?

Cole: Uh...let's go with thirty

Zane: How enclosed are you in the spider room?

Cole: It's about the size of a broom closet, dimly lit

Jay: Is there a time limit to eat the steak?

Cole: One hour

Amber: ...I'll take the steak. I mean, it'll taste good and it will make one hell of a dump later

Kai: Of course your decision is based on poop. I'm going with the spiders

Zane: Spiders

Jay: I'll take the steak

Ratchet: Mm, what do you think Clank?

Clank: Well, considering that I do not consume food, this conversation of kind of one sided for me

Ratchet: Right...meh, I'll go with the steak too

* * *

After the random 'would you rather' conversation, Cole led the group into a forest clearing

"This place looks good enough to settle down. Spread out children, find a nice warm place to sleep so you won't die out in the cold!"

"You're such a motivational speaker Cole."

"Thank you Amber."

"That wasn't a-nevermind. I'm gonna go set up my campsite."

She walked away from the group, then came back, grabbed Ratchet's arm, and walked away again

"That means you too."

"Okay, uh where do you wanna set up?"

"Let's see..."

She spotted two trees that were perfectly parallel to each other, she gave a slightly mischievous smile

"Perfect"

"And what the hell are you going to do with those trees?"

"I expect them to sit there like good little trees while I...tweak them."

Jay pointed at her

"Ah-ah-ah, we said no elemental powers!"

"Who said anything about _elemental _powers?"

Amber flicked her wrists, making light purple lines appear and run up her ninja gloves. The lines stained the black gloves and met in the center of her palm, where the circled a sliver circle. Kai face palmed

"Aw crap, we forgot about her EH Gloves...why did we forget about the EH Gloves?"

"Well-"

"I don't know what you're about to say, but shut up Jay."

"...Okay."

Amber activated her gloves

"Time to see what these babies can do."

She jumped up and touched the tree bark, which reacted by glowing. She swiped her hand across the air and pointed to the other tree. The glowing started to expand as strings of purple light flowed over to the other tree. It dipped down a little into an arc like form and started becoming whole. Amber flew above the arm and stepped down into it, making the light disperse and what came out of the light was a giant tree bark hammock held between the two trees. She then directed her energy to the leaves. She waved her hands towards her body like she was telling something to come to her. The leaves reacted by joining together in a ball. She started walking backwards, making the ball unroll into a leaf roof. They connected to the branches of the other tree, making a roof that perfectly aligned with the tree bark hammock. She jumped down to the dumbfounded faces of the others

"...What?"

"Since when can you do that?"

"I learned how to do crap like that while you were in your dimension."

She turned around to face the others

"Well, me, Ratchet and Clank are set. Have fun freezing to death tonight!"

"...Okay."

"Shut up Jay."

* * *

After a few hours of struggling work to set up campsites, everyone was finally settled for the night. Jay stretched on the rock he was laying on

"Hey, where are our techno thingies? I wanna watch a movie."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, Amber sighed

"Alright alright."

She pulled out her backpack from behind her head and pulled out several portable DVD players. She threw them to the others, then she took out the movies

"Okay, I'm just going to randomly throw out movies. It's a get what you get situation."

She started throwing movies in random directions as the ninja scrambled to catch them. She looked at Ratchet

"Dude check this out."

She stood up and flung DVD discs into the air. Ratchet laughed and pumped his fist

"Yeah girl! Make it rain!"

When she held only one disc in her hand, she sat down next to Ratchet. Clank climbed on top of his head

"What did we get?"

"We got...awwww, Despicable Me? I've seen this movie way too many times."

She looked down at Cole

"Cole, what did you get?"

"Scary Movie 5."

"Oh my god I love that movie! It's like the funniest thing that's ever existed!"

She snatched the disc from Cole's hand and threw the Despicable Me disc at his face

"HEY!"

"Thank you!"

Amber sat back in her wooden hammock

"Dude, you're going to love this movie! It's a parody of the movie Mama and Paranormal Activity 2."

Ratchet looked up at Clank

"Sounds good to you pal?"

Amber gave a sort of worried face

"Uh Ratchet, a quick word."

Ratchet scotched over to her as Clank stayed behind

"Yeah?"

"I don't think Clank should be seeing this."

"Why?"

"It's rated R, and he's seven."

"So? We're fifteen and we're gonna watch it."

"I know, but Clank's mind is the only one here that isn't f*cked up."

"I dunno, but he's seen some pretty messed up stuff."

"Not as messed up as this movie-"

Clank yelled

"Jay just fell off of his rock bed, I think that he might need medical attention!"

"Quiet Clank, mommy and daddy are talking. We'll just have him watch a movie with someone else."

"...Alright."

Ratchet scooted back over to Clank. He rubbed the back of his neck

"Yeah...uh pal...about the movie. We don't think that you would like it very much so uh...you should just watch a movie with someone else."

Clank just stared at Ratchet for a second, then lowered his head

"Okay..."

"Excuse me Clank,"

The three looked at Zane

"If it's any consolation, I received the complete first season of The Big Bang Theory."

"...Yay!"

Clank jumped down onto Zane's lap happily. Amber and Ratchet leaned back and turned the movie on

"...Okay I see two people in a bed, I already know where this is going."

"No...no you don't."

"What do you mean-OH MY GOD, NEVERMIND!"

* * *

**DID YOU GUYS SEE EPISODE 34?! OH MY GOD!**

**Also I forgot to say this last chapter: WHOOOOOOO SUMMER BREAK! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Also, Scary Movie 5 is probably the funniest movie I've ever seen in my life**

**Also I'm going to go see How to Train Your Dragon 2 tomorrow :D**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toaster**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
